My Sweet Maid
by Ran Seijuurou
Summary: Tsubasa Sena, senior galak nan tampan plus petugas kedisiplinan di Starlight High School. Akari Oozora, junior manis nan ceroboh yang sangat membenci Tsubasa Sena. Karena sebuah kecelakaan, Akari harus menjadi pelayan Tsubasa, senior galak itu. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? RnR? /HIATUS /CoverNoMine/OOCparah/
1. Chapter 1

**My Sweet Maid**

 **Diclaimer: Bandai**

 **Rated: Teen**

 **Genre: Campur-campur**

 **Pairing: TsubasaXAkari**

 **WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo, EYD salah, dan kesalahan lainnya**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Hope You Like**

Hai, namaku Oozora Akari. Aku berusia 16 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Starlight high school. Aku gadis yatim piatu. Ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku sedangkan ayahku tertabrak truck 10 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku tinggal di Apartement kecil dipinggir kota. Sampai sini saja perkenalannya, Aku harus bergegas agar tidak ketinggalan kereta.

Starlight High School. Aku baru saja melangkahkan kakiku di gerbang sekolah. Oh tidak, Aku terlambat 10 menit. Oh tamat sudah riwayatku. Orang itu akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, senior galak, Sena Tsubasa.

"Hey kau!" panggil seseorang. Aku tersentak. Dia datang. Orang itu datang. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, Tidak berani menatapnya.

"Kau lagi. Kau lagi. Kau tidak bosan aku memarahimu? Oozora" dia, Tsubasa dengan tidak sopannya mengangkat daguku agar aku menatapnya. Kami saling bertatap mata. DEG! Tampannya… apa yang kau pikirkan Akari? Sadar. Dia hanya senior galak yang suka menindasmu. Wajahku memerah.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Oozora." tanya Tsubasa sambil terus menatapku dnegan tatapan tajamnya. Aku diam. Tidak menjawab.

"Ah, mungkin kau baru menyadari betapa tampannya aku. Iya kan?" tanyanya narsis. Grrr… orang ini. Aku menginjak kakinya.

"Auww…" rintihnya sambil mengangkat kakinya yang kesakita,

"Rasakan itu, Sena-senpai" seruku sambil menjulurkan lidahku lalu berlari menuju kesal.

"Kau akan dapat imbalan dariku, Oozora. Lihat saja nanti!" seru Tsubasa marah. Aku tidak memperdulikan dia dan terus berlari ke kelas. Walaupun aku sedikit takut. Ya, takut. Tsubasa akan melakukan sesuatu nanti. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kami-sama, tolong aku.

Dari jam Istirahat hingga pulang sekolah, Tidak ada tanda-tanda Tsubasa akan melakukan sesuatu padaku. Syukurlah. Aku bias pulang dengan aman. Ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati gerbang, Dia berdiri dengan senyum misterius menghalangiku pulang.

"Hey, Oozora. Kau ingat ucapanku tadi kan?" tanya Tsubasa sambil menyeringai. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ingin," Tsubasa menyeringai semakin lebar. Membuatku merinding.

"Jadilah pelayan pribadiku, Oozora" Tsubasa menunjukku diakhiri dengan tertawa jahat. A-apa katanya? Pe-pelayan?

"Pe-pelayan?" tanyaku. Mungkin saja aku salah dengar.

"Ya, Pelayan pribadiku. Cepat…" Tsubasa langsung menarik lenganku. Menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya. Aku mengangguk, Menurut. Tidak berani menolak. Orang tuanya membiayaiku untuk sekolah disini, Tidak enak jika aku tidak menuruti permintaan putra mereka. Doakan yang terbaik, Ayah. Ibu demi keselamatan putrimu.

"Masuk!" Tsubasa mendorongku keras ke dalam mobil pribadinya. Aku kesal. Aku tidak terima diperlakukan kasar seperti ini.

"Jangan keras-keras! Sena-senpai" marahku. Aku tidak peduli dia senior.

"Banyak bicara nih anak," Tsubasa mendekatkan kepalanya tepat di depan wajahku. Wajahku memerah. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Aku menutup kedua mataku. Tidak terjadi apapun. Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Tsubasa menampakkan wajah jahilnya.

"Bodoh. Kau kira aku akan menciummu, Oozora?" Tsubasa menyeringai. Cih, dia mengerjaiku.

"Huh, mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan gadis sepertimu." ucap Tsubasa diakhiri tawa nakal. Aku kesal. Aku dengan lincah, menyelinap dan berhasil dari penjara laknat, Mobil Tsubasa Sena.

"Aku naik kereta saja," ucapku kesal. GREP. Tanganku ditarik lagi oleh Tsubasa, Ia kembali mendorongku agar masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Diam" Tsubasa menutup keras pintu mobil lalu masuk ke dalam mobil lewat pintu sisi lainnya. Tsubasa menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya secepat kilat.

Tsubasa menekan klakson mobilnya keras. Seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan seragam satpam membukakan gerbang sebuah rumah tingkat 2 tersebut. Tsubasa memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam garasi.

"Cepat keluar!" perintah Tsubasa galak.

"Iya, iya" aku membuka pintu mobil dan segera keluar dari mobil. Aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah megah yang bercat peach tersebut.

Aku terpesona dengan bagian dalam rumah tersebut. Elegan dan artistik. Banyak keramik-keramik indah dan Lukisan panaroma alam terpasang disetiap sudut rumah milik keluarga Sena. Sangking kagumnya aku tidak melihat arah aku berjalan. Dan…

BRAK. Aku menabrak Tsubasa. Aku terjatuh.

"Auww" rintihku.

"Ceroboh sekali. Kalau jalan tuh pakai mata" ledek Tsubasa. Aku diam tidak membalas ledekannya. Aku berdiri lalu membersihkan rok seragamku yang terkena debu.

"Selamat datang di rumah pribadiku. Semoga kau betah menjadi pelayan pribadiku, Oozora" Tsubasa tersenyum licik. Aku menelan saliva perlaha-lahan.

"Akan aku jelaskan terlebih dahulu, Peraturan jika kau menjadi pelayan di rumahku" Tsubasa lagi-lagi tersenyum licik. Dan lagi-lagi aku harus menelan saliva perlahan-lahan.

"Sebelumnya, pakai ini" Tsubasa melempar sebuah kemeja pendek putih, rok hitam yah… pokonya mirip sekali dengan pakaian maid pada umumnya.

"Eh?!" aku melohok mendapati pakaian aneh tersebut. Biar kutebak, pasti aku harus mengenakan pakaian ini selama aku menjadi pelayan pribadinya.

"Pakai itu sekarang, Oozora. Dan mulai saat ini panggil aku Tsubasa-sama. Kau hanya boleh memanggilku Sena-senpai jika ada di sekolah" jelas Tsubasa panjang lebar.

"Iya, Se.. ehm maksudku Tsubasa-sama" aku menurut. Tsubasa meninggalkanku entah kemana. Dan sekarang… aku kebingungan dimana kamar mandi rumah ini?

Aku kebingungan. Aku menyusuri setiap sudut rumah lantai satu. Aku berjalan menuju halaman belakang.

"Waah… kolam renang" aku kagum. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mungkin aku akan menemukan tempat yang aku cari-cari sejak tadi. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

'Mungkin di lantai 2′ pikirku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga. Aku telah sampai di lantai 2. Aku kembali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ah, Mungkin itu' pikirku ketika melihat sebuah pintu di ujung. Aku dekati kamar tersebut. Kugerakkan tanganku meraih knop pintu. KREEK. Aku membuka pintu tersebut. Aku membulatkan mataku dengan sempurna. Dada bidangnya, Helaian surai merahnya, Matanya membulat sempurna. Terkejut.

"Kyaaa…." teriakku terkejut dengan pemandangan yang aku lihat. Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Tapi Tsubasa dapat mengatasi keterkejutannya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearahku. Dapat ku rasakan, wajahku memerah. Tsubasa menyeringai, Ia menyentuh daguku.

"Hem, ternyata kau mesum juga"

"Tidak, aku tidak mesum. Aku hanya kebingungan mencari tempat untuk mengganti pakaianku"

"Terserahlah. Kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi kamarku" Tsubasa menunjuk sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" aku membungkukkan badan lalu berlari menuju pintu yang dimaksud Tsubasa.

Di dalam kamar mandi, aku menggantungkan pakaian maid di gantungan baju yang terletak di belakang pintu. Pertama aku melepas dasi merah yang tergentung di leherku. Setelah itu aku melepas almamater biru tua yang ku kenakan. Setelah aku melepas seragam yang ku kenakan aku segera maemakai pakaian maid yang diminta Tsubasa. Setelah berpakaian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa seragam sekolahku. Dapat ku lihat, Tsubasa sudah tidak ada di ruangan tersebut.

'Hm, Kemana dia?' tanyaku dalam hati. Tanpa memperdulikan hal tersebut, aku keluar ruangan tersebut. Aku turun ke lantai satu.

"Lambat," Tsubasa melipat tangannya di dada. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Go-gomen" aku menunduk

"Cepat," ajak Tsubasa sambil melangkah keluar rumah. Aku melongo di tempat.

"Ku antar kau mengambil pakaian di rumahmu" jelas Tsubasa sambil bersandar di pintu utama.

"Oh eh iya," aku langsung berlari mengikuti Tsubasa menuju mobil miiknya.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Tsubasa sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"Di apartement milik keluarga Kurebayashi" jawabku takut-takut.

"Apartement kecil di pinggiran kota itu?" tanya Tsubasa seakan tidak percaya akan tempat tinggalku. Aku mengangguk pelan. Tsubasa langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju Apartement tempat ku tinggal.

Tak butuh waktu sampai 10 menit, kami sampai di depan Apartement tempat ku tinggal. Tsubasa juga mengikutiku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tadaima," salamku ketika membuka knop pintu. Tsubasa berjalan dibelakangku.

"Rumahmu kecil ya? Ini sih hanya sepertiga dari kamarku"

"Jangan bandingkan dengan rumahmu dong"

"Orang tuamu kemana?"

"Orang tuaku… sudah meninggal" ucapku sambil menunduk. Aku berusaha keras menahan air mata untuk jatuh.

"Eh maaf, aku tidak tahu" sahut Tsubasa cepat

"Tidak apa," jawabku lirih. Sekuat apapun aku menahan air mata ini, akhirnya turun juga. Cukup… Aku tidak boleh terlihat memalukan di depan Tsubasa. Tidak boleh. Tapi tetap saja, air mata ini terus saja mengalir dengan cepat. GREP. Tsubasa menarikku dalam peluknya. Aku sempat melohok mengetahuinya. Aku meronta-ronta agar ia melepas pelukannya. GREP. Tsubasa semakin erat menahan tubuhku dalam peluknya.

Cukup lama Tsubasa menahan posisi kami saat ini. Akhirnya Tsubasa melepas pelukannya. Aku mengusap air mataku.

"Ternyata kau cengeng juga ya" ledek Tsubasa. Aku masih diam ditempat.

"Aku tunggu di luar" Tsubasa keluar rumah sedangkan aku masih diam di tempat. Terkejut dengan perlakuan Tsubasa tadi.

[Normal POV]

Akari memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam koper besar bewarna pink tua. Setelah siap, Akari membawa kopernya ke luar Apartement. Dengan tertatih-tatih Akari membawa kopernya yang berat. Akari dapat melihat Tsubasa bersandar di mobilnya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga" Tsubasa berjalan mendekat kearah Akari. Akari hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sini," Tsubasa dengan paksa menarik koper yang ada ditangan Akari. Akari terkejut, Tidak ia sangka Tsubasa yang galak itu bisa sebaik ini.

"A-arigatou" ucap Akari sambil menunduk. Malu

"Hn, cepat masuk" perintah Tsubasa kembali galak.

"I-iya," Akari cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobil

Sesampainya di rumah. Tsubasa langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebelumnya, ia memberikan secarik kertas berisi pekerjaan apa saja yang harus dilakukan oleh Akari. BRUK. Tsubasa merebahkan badannya diatas ranjang. Tsubasa meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi.

"Panas, sepertinya aku demam" gumam Tsubasa lemah.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar," ucap Tsubasa sambil merapikan dasinya yang sedikit berantakan. Entah ia mau kemana.

"Mau kemana? Tsubasa-sama" tanya Akari

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Tsubasa-sama. Aku ada janji akan bertemu dengan temanku. Apakah boleh?"

"Boleh saja, Asal jangan pulang diatas jam 10. Paham?"

"Arigatou, Tsubasa-sama. Iya aku paham" Akari tersenyum lebar. Rona merah menjalar di kedua belah pipi Tsubasa.

"Ittekimasu" Tsubasa berjalan keluar rumah

"Itterashai" balas Akari lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyapu lantai.

Tsubasa melajukan motornya ke klub malam Dance Fusion. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk menyetir mobil.

"Yo, Tsubasa" panggil Hiro dengan keadaan sedikit mabuk. Tsubasa hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Tsubasa memesan satu botol anggur lalu meneguknya hingga tinggal setengah. Tsubasa lalu berjlana dnegan sempoyongan ke lantai disko.

Setelah menyapu, Akari berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua di ujung yang berlawanan dengan kamar Tsubasa. Ia mengganti pakaian maidnya dengan dress pink yang panjangnya selutut dnegan hiasan renda dan pita. Akari pergi dengan berjalan kaki menuju rumah Sumire. Kawan baiknya.

Pukul 10 malam. Akari sudah kembali dari rumah Sumire satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang, ia sedang menanti kedatangan Tsubasa yang tak kunjung pulang. Air perlahan-lahan berjatuhan dari langit. Menyatakan bahwa sekarang hujan. Hujan semakin deras. Akari semakin khawatir. Akari tahu, Tsubasa tadi berangkat menggunakan motor.

'Kami-sama, lindungilah Tsubasa-sama' harap Akari dalam hati.

Tak butuh 10 menit sejak Akari berharap. Tsubasa dengan motornya memasuki gerbang. Tsubasa dengan pakaian yang basah, berjalan dengan sempoyongan memasuki rumah.

"Oo-ozora" panggil Tsubasa lemas.

"Tsubasa-sama," Akari yang khawatir langsung berlari kearah Tsubasa. Keseimbangan tubuh Tsubasa mulai goyah. Dengan cekatan, Akari menangkap tubuh Tsubasa yang hampir menyentuh lantai. Akari meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Tsubasa.

"Panas. Kau demam Tsubasa-sama."pekik Akari. Tsubasa tidak merespon.

"Kau harus ke dokter!" usul Akari. Tsubasa menggeleng lemah.

"Aku benci ke dokter," ucap Tsubasa pelan dan lemah.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus istirahat. Biar aku antar ke kamarmu" Akari membopong tubuh Tsubasa menuju kamarnya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author Note:**

 **Hy, senpai sekalian. Aku masih baru didini, mohon bantuannya. Jika berminat, silahkan coret-coret kolom review :D Sekian^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Sweet Maid**

 **Disclaimer: Bandai**

 **Rate: Teen**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing: TsubasaXAkari**

 **WARNING: AU!, Typo, EYD tidak sesuai, dan kesalahan lainnya**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Hope You Like**

Akari menidurkan Tsubasa diatas ranjang pribadinya. Akari merasa iba. Tanpa diminta, Akari berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Tsubasa dan membongkarnya. Akari mengeluarkan baju lengan panjang biru tua polos dan celana panjang dari dalam lemari. Akari menyodorkan pakaian tersebut pada Tsubasa.

"Ganti pakaianmu."  
Tsubasa menggeleng lemah, "Tidak usah,"  
"Nanti bisa masuk angin" Akari terus memaksa Tsubasa.  
"Hn, dengan satu syarat"  
Akari meminringkan kepalanya, Bingung.  
"Aku mau kau yang menggantikan bajunya untukku"  
1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

"APA?" teriak Akari keras. Tsubasa menutup kedua telingan dengan tangan. Akari menunduk. Wajahnya memerah.  
"Ba-baiklah" Akari dengan cekatan melepas kancing pakaian Tsubasa.

(Akari POV)

Dengan perlahan aku melepas kancing baju pakaian Tsubasa lalu menggantinya dengan baju yang baru.  
"Dengan celananya sekalian" ucap Tsubasa sambil menyeringai jahil  
"A-apa?" ucapku terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah. Aku mulai membayngkan hal yang aneh-aneh.  
"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku bisa menggantinya sendiri" balas Tsubasa.  
"Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan," pamitku sambil membungkuk lalu keluar dari kamar. Aku menggeram dalam hati. Kesal.  
'Bahkan dalam keadaan sakit dia sempat-sempatnya mengerjaiku. 'Sial'

 **xoxoxo**

(Normal POV)

Akari berjalan menuju dapur. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memeriksa bahan makanan di dalam lemari pendingin.  
'Hm… dari bahan-bahan yang tersisa mungkin aku bisa membuat bubur' pikir Akari dalam hati. Akari langsung mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan dan mulai memasak.

Tsubasa masih tetap berbaring. Belum merasa terpikirkan untuk mengganti celananya yang basah. Ia mengandahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit kamarnya.  
'Apa-apaan wajah memerahnya itu' Tsubasa menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Tsubasa berdiri, meraih sebuah celana di sampingnya dan menggantinya.

"Selesai…" seru Akari ketika selesai menuangkan bubur ayam buatannya di mangkuk.  
"Hm, Dimana dia meletakkan kotak obat ya?" tanya Akari pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengelilingi dapur. Tak sengaja, matanya menangkap sebuah kotak obat yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat Akari berdiri.  
Akari langsung menyambar kotak obat tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sebotol obat penurun panas. Tak lupa termometer. Akari juga sudah menyiapkan sebaskom air dingin dan sapu tangan untuk mengompres Tsubasa. Akari membawa nampa ke kamar Tsubasa.

"Sumimasen," salam Akari ketika memasuki kamar Tsubasa. Dapat ia lihat, Tsubasa masih terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Akari berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang.  
"Ini, cobalah untuk mengukur suhu tubuhmu" Akari menyodorkan sebuah termometer pada Tsubasa. Tsubasa menurut, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Akari menunggu sambil mengayunkan kakinya.

Tsubasa menepuk bahu Akari. Akari terkejut lalu menoleh. Tsubasa menyodorkan termometer pada Akari. Akari menerimanya dnegan senang hati.  
'38 derajat?' kaget Akari dalam hati. Akari langsung meletakkan termometer di samping mangkuk bubur. Akari membasuh sapu tangan dengan air lalu menempelkannya di dahi Tsubasa. Tsubasa tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali. Bahkan Akari sendiri tidak dapat melihatnya.  
"Tsubasa-sama, Ayo makan. Aku sudah membuatkan bubur ayam untukmu"  
"Aku tidak lapar," Tsubasa menoleh kepalanya mengarah ke jendela.  
"Kruyuk~ Kruyuk~" terdengar suara aneh. Wajah Tsubasa memerah menaham malu. Akari tersenyum tipis.  
"Dimakan ya, Aku suapi" Akari membantu duduk di ranjang sambil bersandar di bantal. Tsubasa masih terus menatap arah lain. Akari mengambil mangkuk berisikan bubur lalu menyendok satu suapan.  
"Ini, Buka mulutnya" Akari sudah siap untuk menyuapi Tsubasa.

Dalam pikiran Tsubasa, Ia menerima suapan Akari. Ia sangat menginginkan itu. Tapi… hatinya berkata lain. Hatinya bersikeras untuk tetap mempertahankan ego-nya. Tsubasa menggeleng pelan, Ia memutuskan untuk… menerima suapan Akari.  
Tsubasa membuka mulutnya lebar, membiarkan sendok berisi bubur itu memasuki kerongkongannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang" ucap Tsubasa sambil menoleh kearah lain.  
"Tapi ini masih banyak"  
"Aku sudah kenyang" ulang Tsubasa.  
"Baiklah," Akari meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur yang tinggal setengah.  
Akari mengambil sapu tangan di dahi Tsubasa lalu menggantinya karena airnya sudah menghilang(?)  
"Ini, di minum dulu obatnya" Akari menyodorkan satu tablet obat penurun panas. Tsubasa menerimanya lalu langsung memakannya. Tsubasa meneguk air putih hingga tinggal setengah gelas. Tsubasa mengembalikan gelas berisi air tersebut pada Akari. Akari meletakkan mangkuk bubur, obat, gelas dan termometer di nampan.  
"Jika ada yang dibutuhkan, panggil saja. Tsubasa-sama" pamit Akari lalu kembali Tsubasa. Tsubasa hanya mengangguk pelan.

Akari berjalan menuju dapur sambil menyentuh dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Akari mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan bunyi berisik yang sejak tadi berasal dari jantungnya.

 **xoxoxo**

Tsubasa memutuskan untuk tidur. Perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya. Ia bermimpi.

(Mimpi mode: ON)

"Tou-san, kita mau kemana?" tanya Tsubasa kecil kepada ayahnya yang sedang menyetir mobil  
"Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang pasti kau akan suka" jawab sang ayah sambil menoleh kearah Tsubasa.  
"Tou-san, AWAS" seru Tsubasa keras sambil menunjuk keluar jendela depan. Tou-san Tsubasa lansung kembali melihat jalan. Sebuah truck dengan kecepatan tinggi menerjang mobil yang ditumpangi Tsubasa dan keluarga kecilnya.  
Tsubasa selamat. Namun, keduanya orang tuanya tidak terselamatkan oleh bencana maut tersebut.

(Mimpi mode: OFF)

Keringat bercucuran deras dari dahi Tsubasa. Tsubasa terlihat mengerang-erang memanggil kedua orang tuanya.  
"Tou-san, Kaa-san" erang Tsubasa berkali-kali. Nafas Tsubasa kian memburu. Ia menggenggam erat sprei biru tempatnya tidur.

Akari merasa ada yang janggal. Entah itu apa. Setelah menuci piring, Akari memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan Tsubasa. Akari sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda itu kini tertidur dengan tidka nyaman. Akari langsung menghampiri Tsubasa.  
"Tsubasa-sama… k-kau mimipi buruk?" tanya Akari pelan. Akari membelai rambut Tsubasa pelan. Namun, raut wajah Tsubasa masih terlihat gelisah. Setelah dianggap cukup tenang, Akari memutuskan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan rumah.  
GREB.  
"Eh?"  
Belum sempat Akari melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya telah ditarik oleh Tsubasa sehingga Akari terjatuh menimpa Tsubasa.  
"Jangan… pergi…" lirih Tsubasa  
Akari mendongak, Melihatkan Tsubasa yang menatapnya dalam.  
"Temani… aku," lanjut Tsubasa lirih.  
"Baiklah," Akari menuruti permintaan Tsubasa. Akari kini duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Tsubasa. Akari menggenggam tangan Tsubasa erat dan sekali-sekali membelai poni Tsubasa pelan. Setelah beberapa saat, Tsubasa kembali tertidur dengan lebih tenang. Wajahnya tak lagi terlihat tegang dan gelisah.  
"Oyasuminasai, Tsubasa-sama" Akari tertidur disamping Tsubasa. Wajahnya terlelap sambil tersenyum tipis.

 **xoxoxo**

"Urgh," perlahan Akari membuka matanya. Ia sedikit heran. Dimana ia sekarang? Bukannya kemarin ia tertidur di kamar Tsubasa? Akari mulai menjelajahi ruangan tersebut dengan kaki jenjangnya. Tak sengaja, matannya mengangkap sebuah koper pink tua tempat ia meletakkan barang-barang pribadinya. Akari yakin ia berada di kamar tempat ia menginap di rumah Tsubasa. Tapi… siapa yang memindahkan dia kemari?

"Oozora… kau tidak sekolah?" tanya seseorang yang diyakini Akari sebagai Tsubasa dari luar kamar. Akari mengandahkan kepalanya melihat jam dinding. Matanya membulat sempurna. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Ia hampir terlambat.  
"Eh i-iya" balas Akari lalu menyambar handuk dan keluar kamar. Akari kembali harus menemukan kamar mandi yang sampai hari ini tidak ia ketahui ada dimana.

Akari memutuskan untuk meminjam kamar mandi di kamar Tsubasa. Akari mengetuk pintu kamar Tsubasa pelan.  
"Masuk,"  
Akari membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Dapat ia lihat, Tsubasa tengah menyiapkan buku pelajaran. Akari berjalan mendekati Tsubasa smabil menunduk.  
"Ehm… ano boleh aku meminjam kamar mandi kamarmu?" tanya Akari sambil memerah. Malu.  
"Ya, boleh saja. Memang hanya ada satu kamar mandi di rumah ini. Dan itu terletak di kamarku. Tidak ada pilihan lain" jelas Tsubasa. Akari terkejut mengetahui fakta tentang kamar mandi di rumah semegah ini hanya ada satu kamar mandi dan itu hanya ada di kamar Tsubasa. Damn.

"Aku akan menunggumu di bawah" ucap Tsubasa sambil menyandang tas ranselnya.  
"I-iya"  
Tsubasa melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Akari sendirian di kamar ini. Akari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Di dalam, Akari langsung melepas pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia memutar kran shower dan mulai menjalankan ritual mandinya.

Setelah berpakaian dan menyisir rambut, Akari keluar dari kamar Tsubasa menuju dapur. Mungkin Tsubasa sudah menunggu untuk dibuatkan sarapan oleh Akari. Sesampainya di dapur, dugaan Akari salah. Tsubasa telah menikmati roti panggang dengan selai coklat di meja makan. Akari mengerjap matanya dua kali.  
"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti telat" peringat Tsubasa sambil menggigit roti panggangnya.  
"I-iya," Akari langsung meyambar selembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai Strawberry.

"Ayo cepat! Kita hampir terlambat" seru Tsubasa yang sudah siap. Akari berlari menyusul.  
"Nih, kuberi uang untuk naik kereta." ucap Tsubasa sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang.  
"Tsubasa-sama tidka mau mengantarku?" tanya Akari polos.  
"Tidak. Nanti bisa terjadi skandal antara kau dan aku" jawab Tsubasa lalu berjalan menuju mobil miliknya.  
Akari juga bergegas menuju stasiun agar tidak ketinggalan kereta terakhir menuju kawasan sekolahnya.

Stasiun. Di dalam kereta. Akari berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Ia memegang kedua lututnya. Ia lelah berlari agar tidak tertinggal kereta.  
"Ini," seseorang menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Akari. Akari mendongak.  
"A-arigatou," ucap Akari sambil menerima sapu tangan dari cowo itu. Akari mengelap keringatnya.  
"Ini," ketika akan mengembalikkan sapu tangannya, Cowo itu sudah turun di pemberhentian. Cowo itu melambaikan tangannya padanya sambil tersenyum. Akari dapat merasakan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Maaf lama update chapter dua ini, banyak masalah yang terjadi di dunia nyata. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Oh iya sebelumnya aku juga mau minta maaf tentang pengubahan nama Sena di cerita ini. Aku malah seenaknya mengganti nama kecil Sena yang seharusnya Sena menjadi Tsubasa. Ha-abis aku lebih suka nama kecilnya Tsubasa daripada Sena, lebih imut gitu(?) jika tidak suka dengan pengubahan yang aku lakukan silahkan tekan tombol "back" Oh iya, para senpai sekalian dan para pembaca jangan sungkan untuk memberi saran/kritik, aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Untuk yang sudah review di chapter lalu, aku ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Apalgi yang sampai fav dan follow, aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak, Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Sekian^^**


End file.
